


come a little closer

by LostAstronaut



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Introversion, M/M, Opposites Attract, Platonic Relationships, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAstronaut/pseuds/LostAstronaut
Summary: sehun and jongin's first encounter is at 3:00 AM in the laundry room





	come a little closer

**Author's Note:**

> this story is dedicated to Greta, one of the biggest sekaists i know ♥︎ i love you and i hope you enjoy it

Two months into the semester and Sehun pretty much had most of the routines down. He had his wireless headphones on, blasting an old Coldplay song just to fill the silence with something other than the constant rumbling of the dryers as he shoved his clothes into an empty washing machine. The laundry room was usually always booked up because people signed up for slots weeks ahead just to secure a time. When he finally found an empty shift it was always during the early hours of the morning, but as your typical nocturnal college student, Sehun didn’t mind at all. During the months of September and October, he had, up until now, only washed his clothes once. When he inevitably ran out of clean underwear, he had opted to wash them by hand in the bathroom sink and leaving them out on the heater to dry in the dorm room.

He was scooping out what he estimated was a normal amount of laundry detergent when he felt somebody tap on his shoulder. Alarmed, Sehun spun around. He was staring at the face of a brown-haired boy that seemed to be around his age, a blue IKEA bag with laundry in his hands. The boy was mouthing something incomprehensible, which was when Sehun had half the mind to slide the headphones off his ears and letting them rest around his neck.

“What?” Sehun asked, his mouth slightly ajar as he stared at the person interrupting his laundry session.

The boy had a defined jaw and a boyish smile, dressed in a simple black tee-shirt and with a pair of Adidas slippers on his feet.

“I said,” he repeated in a deep voice, “can you please help me out with something? I’m kind of desperate.”

Sehun cleared his throat and let his eyes drift to the IKEA bag again. If this stranger was about to give him some tragic backstory to guilt-trip Sehun into giving him his laundry session, he was wrong.

“I’m busy,” Sehun frowned, putting his headphones back on.

“Please?” the boy said anyway, “I just need to squeeze some stuff in. I’ll pay you. Seriously.”

Sehun raised an eyebrow and pulled the earphones off again. For a moment he weighed his options, narrowing his eyes at the stranger who stared back at him with pleading eyes and a timid smile. The cacophony of washing machines, dryers and the muffled tunes of Coldplay were the only sounds in the room.

“How much?” Sehun asked.

“Like,” the boy’s eyes flickered away briefly before he looked at Sehun again, “twenty dollars? I’m broke.”

“We’re in college,” Sehun nearly rolled his eyes, “we’re all broke.”

“_Please_?” he was jutting his lower lip out a little now, “It won’t even make a difference for you. If it doesn’t fit together with your stuff I’ll leave you alone.”

Sehun let out a long exhale, staring into the distance a little more dramatically than he probably needed to. He wanted this guy to see how much he was inconveniencing him.

“Fine,” Sehun shrugged, continuing to pull clothes out of his laundry basket and stuffing them into the machine, “you don’t have to pay me.”

He couldn’t help but sneak a glance at the boy, who was now beaming like Sehun had just made his day. It made his heartbeat quicken just a tad bit — this guy was undeniably attractive and if the circumstances had been different Sehun would’ve been swooning over a boy like him.

“Thank you..?”

“Sehun.”

“Sehun,” the boy nodded, “Thank you, Sehun. I’m Jongin, by the way.”

Sehun shot Jongin a look and pulled his headphones on again, letting the song come to an end.

As it turned out, there was, in fact, leftover room for a couple more clothing items, though Jongin had to sacrifice a particularly large sweater. Sehun shoved his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie and headed back to his dorm while Jongin went to a different dorm building.

“Bye,” Sehun said quietly as they parted ways.  
“See you soon!” Jongin had smiled at him. He had warm eyes and didn’t seem like the typical college douche that Sehun had encountered one too many of since he started two months ago. Sehun pushed the thought away. He was probably just grateful that Sehun had been there to help.

He was bundled up in blankets in front of his laptop as he usually did at this hour. Sehun glanced at the digital clock in the corner of his screen, reading _3:54 AM_. He had transferred the wet clothes to the dryer around an hour ago. In twenty minutes he would have to go back again and pull the clothes out. Sehun let out a yawn. As his thoughts drifted off, Jongin’s face came emerged in his mind again. Sehun had never seen him on campus before, not surprisingly as there were thousands of students enrolled and the two of them didn’t even live in the same dorm building. Sehun found himself wondering what Jongin could be majoring in. He shook his head and started playing another episode of _Rick and Morty_.

When he opened the door to the laundry room, eight minutes late, he noticed Jongin was already inside. He felt like a creep for staring but he didn’t make a move, observing the boy folding clothes in silence. He had lean, tan arms poking out of his tee-shirt and his brown hair was ruffled as if he had been resting his head against a pillow since they last met.  


He cleared his throat to announce his presence. Jongin paused his folding and turned around towards Sehun. Recognition flashed over his eyes and he broke into another blinding smile.

“Hey,” he said and gestured towards the clothes, “I started without you.”

“I can see that,” Sehun’s eyes wandered to the stack of clothes that he had already folded. He walked up by Jongin’s side and grabbed a pair of his own pants, folding them without looking at the boy next to him. Sehun frowned a little. Why was he being nervous? He was the one doing Jongin a favor. He created a stack of clothes, folding away his troubled thoughts.

“So,” Jongin broke the silence a minute later, “what are you majoring in?”

Sehun licked his lips and drew in a sharp breath.

“English,” he said, “you?”

“I’m pre-med,” Jongin said and when Sehun glanced at him he could see a beginning of a small smile as if he was proud of that. Sehun felt a weird feeling stir in his stomach. This guy was visually perfect _and_ he was smart? Those two usually never boded well together.

“Well,” Sehun wasn’t sure what to reply to that, “I guess that’s why we haven't met before.”

Jongin hummed thoughtfully and sent Sehun a nod as if he agreed with this conclusion. It took Sehun back a little because usually nobody ever really paid this much attention to what he said. He cleared his throat and went back to folding in silence.

“Sehun?” Jongin said as they left the laundry room, about to part ways for the second time that night, “Thank you for helping me instead of, you know, telling me to get lost.”

Sehun would’ve shrugged if he wasn't clutching his laundry basket, now filled with freshly washed and dried clothes.

“You’re welcome,” Sehun said quietly.

Jongin sent him another warm smile.

“Goodnight,” Jongin said.

“Night.”

They didn’t see each other at all for the next month. Sehun’s life pretty much resumed as it always had and the encounter with Jongin seemed more like a dream than a real memory. October turned into November and suddenly the sky was always dark and the ground was always wet with rain. It was a regular Tuesday afternoon when Sehun stumbled into Jongin for the first time outside of his lecture hall. Jongin had a backpack slung over one shoulder and was talking to a girl with fire-red hair. Sehun’s breathing hitched a little and he hung his head as he attempted to sneak away by blending in with the crowd.

“Sehun!” Jongin’s cheerful voice called.

Sehun halted, turning towards the source of the voice slowly.

“Hi,” he said and exchanged a look with the girl next to Jongin. She raised her eyebrows.

“Joy, this is Sehun. He’s the guy who helped me out with laundry last time,” Jongin gestured towards Sehun.

The girl, Joy, nodded and rolled her eyes.

“Is he gonna help you out this time too?”

Jongin let out a strained laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Sehun’s eyes.

“There’s no need for that,” Jongin said sheepishly, “I’ll find someone else.”

“For what?” Sehun asked though he could already guess.

Joy sent Jongin a mocking smile, patting his shoulder.

“This guy ran out of clothes — again,” she shook her head, “he told me he bought a new University logo sweater just to have something to wear.”

Sehun stared at Jongin who was kicking his feet against the floor with an embarrassed smile on his lips.

“Why don’t you just… wash your clothes?” Sehun asked, genuinely confused.

“I do,” Jongin pouted, “I just didn’t have time to book in advance so my next washing slot is in like, a week.”

“I would help but mine’s in two weeks,” Joy chimed in.

Sehun and Joy looked at each other. No words were said, but they came to a mutual agreement.

“I’ll help you out,” Sehun sighed and turned towards Jongin again before he could change his mind, “I have a machine booked at midnight tomorrow.”

Jongin didn’t look as happy as Sehun had expected him to be. He sent Sehun a pained smile.

“I’m so sorry. I swear I’m not using you,” Jongin looked genuinely flustered, “If you change your mind I completely understand—“

“It’s fine,” Sehun cut him off and Jongin looked almost relieved.

They exchanged phone numbers before leaving so that Sehun could text him when he was gonna be there. Sehun stared at his new contact as he walked down the hallway. He knew it was a little creepy but somehow couldn’t stop himself. Something about having Jongin there and knowing that he was part of Jongin’s contacts now made him feel… weird. Sehun knew they weren’t exactly forming a _real_ friendship, but it was nice to pretend to have a friend like Jongin.

The next day Sehun had a creative writing class and then got the rest of the day off. He texted Jongin at 11:48 PM to let him know he was heading towards the laundry room. To Sehun’s surprise, Jongin replied with an attached image. Sehun opened it and stared.

It was a selfie of Jongin, doing a peace sign with a washing machine in the background. Sehun decided not to reply and waited to ask him about it in person instead.

“Hey,” Sehun said as he opened the door to the laundry room, before nearly bumping into a curly-haired girl who was heading out. Sehun stuttered out an apology with his cheeks flaming up and silently made his way past her and towards the machines where Jongin was sitting. He’d forgotten that other people came here and did their laundry as well.

“Hi!” Jongin greeted him with his signature smile. He was sitting cross-legged on a table with a laptop in front of him.

“What are you doing?” Sehun asked, placing his laundry basket down in front of his booked machine.

“I’ve got an essay due at 9 AM tomorrow and my roommate is in our room with his girlfriend,” Jongin made a grimace before pushing the laptop aside and sliding off the table.

“But,” Sehun frowned, “why are you in _here_? Can’t you study somewhere else?”

“Like where?” Jongin glanced around in the room, “It’s kind of cozy in here, don’t you think? The washing machines are kind of like… white noise.”

Sehun loaded up the washing machine with his dirty clothes, unsure of what to reply to that. It sounded less like white noise and more like a tornado. Not to mention the constant vibrations through the floor and the walls.

“If you insist,” Sehun said.

Jongin stuffed his clothes in and Sehun poured the detergent and the fabric softener in before shutting the round door and turning the machine on.

“So,” Sehun shot a glance at Jongin, “you’re staying here?”  
“Yeah,” Jongin didn’t look bothered so Sehun didn’t comment on it.

He nodded. “Alright.”

Sehun’s roommate was out somewhere getting drunk as college kids do, which allowed Sehun to listen to the Arctic Monkeys without headphones on, humming along to the rhythm as he wasted time creating a new playlist. When he finally got tired of the songs and let the silence fill the room, he realized just how tired he was. Sehun started drifting off — it was so quiet, so peaceful. If he was smarter, he’d be working on one of his many essays that were due in the upcoming few weeks. Sehun pictured himself typing away on his laptop as diligently as he had seen Jongin do just a few minutes ago. 

His eyes shot open.

Would Jongin find it weird and invasive if he offered him to come up to Sehun’s dorm and work here?

Before he could question himself, he had already drafted a text message asking Jongin if he wanted to come over. He read through the text message several times before he came back to his senses and deleted all of it. He gulped and placed his phone down against the bed, forcing the feeling of guilt down.

When the clothes were washed and ready to be moved to the dryer, Sehun received a text message from Jongin.

_hey don’t bother coming down_

Sehun’s phone buzzed and he received another one.

_I can put the clothes in the dryer_

Sehun let out a huff and quickly typed out a reply.

_don’t you have an essay to write? i’m coming down_

He hesitated with the earphones for a moment, before leaving them on his desk. If Jongin was gonna be there it would be kind of weird if Sehun was listening to music instead of at least trying to act like a socially functioning human being. Sehun locked the door to his dorm and went downstairs.

When he walked into the laundry room he was hit with the scent of coffee mixed with the strong presence of laundry detergent. Sehun’s gaze quickly landed on Jongin who was so intensely focused on his assignment that he hadn’t noticed Sehun walking in. He had two empty paper-cups by his side, evidence of caffeine. Once again Sehun had the strange sensation that he felt more like an observer than a real, physical human being.

He shut the door behind himself and made sure to make a little more noise than usual so Jongin would break out of his trance. Jongin’s focus was cut off instantly and he sent Sehun a tired smile.

“Hey,” Jongin said, voice cracking a little at the end. He looked really sleepy.

“Just keep working,” Sehun muttered, “you look like you’re gonna pass out soon.”

Jongin seemed to be too tired to object, biting down at his lower lip and turning his attention back to his screen. Sehun was hyperaware of the constant tapping of Jongin’s keyboard behind him and he found it a little discomforting having his back turned towards Jongin as he loaded up the clothes. Sehun shut the door to the dryer and switched it on. He remained still for a moment before inhaling shakily and turning towards Jongin.

“Jongin?” Sehun said and he immediately felt his confidence plummet when Jongin turned his attention towards Sehun, expecting him to continue. Sehun gulped and forced himself to finish his request, “Would you… want to study somewhere more quiet?”

Jongin tilted his head as if he was considering it and Sehun felt his heart beating uncontrollably fast and he wasn’t sure why.

“Where?” Jongin rasped.

“My roommate is out and it’s…” Sehun paused, allowing himself to inhale sharply. He always forgot to breathe when he got nervous, “it’s empty and I know you can’t go to your dorm right now and I thought maybe you’d—“

“Are you serious?” Jongin’s face morphed into a bright smile despite the bags under his eyes and the drowsiness in his voice.

“Yes,” Sehun fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt, “if you’re okay with that.”

“I’d really appreciate that,” Jongin’s smile had worn off a little but his eyes were still shining, “besides, my back is kind of starting to hurt from sitting like this.”

Sehun nodded and waited as Jongin shut the lid of his laptop and made sure to throw the empty paper-cups in the trash before they headed out of the laundry room and into the dimmed hallway.

Sehun lead the way although he made sure to stay side by side with Jongin. He had his hands shoved into the pockets of sweatpants as they walked in silence. When they got to the dorm, Sehun pulled out his keys and unlocked the door before holding it open for Jongin. They entered the room and Sehun kept a cautious look at Jongin who was currently inspecting Sehun’s cramped little dorm. He had a curious smile as he slowly walked further in, his eyes roaming over Sehun’s blue bedsheets messily discarded into a small pile next to Sehun’s laptop and his earphones. Part of Sehun wished he would’ve cleaned up when he spotted the mountain of clothes his roommate had stacked on desk-chair.

“This is pretty tidy,” Jongin was staring at Sehun’s desk now, “my roommate never throws out his food wrappers and water bottles.”

Sehun cringed at that. At least his roommate had some sense of dorm decency.

“Do you wanna use my desk?” Sehun offered.

“Sure, thanks.”

Sehun pulled on his earphones and played Troye Sivan’s _Blue Neighborhood_ album all the way through, hoping that it looked like he was checking emails or doing something productive instead of mindlessly flipping through poetry memes. He wanted to watch an episode of Rick and Morty but it was impossible to focus on the plot when he could see the back of Jongin’s head as he typed frantically, the adrenaline and the effect of the caffeine probably kicking in. Sehun found himself stealing more glances than he should. Jongin was _here_ in _his_ dorm, by _his_ desk and on _his_ desk-chair. A part of Sehun still didn’t quite know how to describe the feeling of distance between them, like Sehun was a shadow lurking out of reach for Jongin’s bright sun-rays. It felt like a movie was playing out in front of him and he was watching it from a TV screen.

Jongin suddenly reached his arms above his head and stretched, the sides of his shirt coming up a bit to reveal a sliver of bronze skin peeking out from the side. Sehun gulped and forced himself to look away.

After about an hour Jongin seemed to have gotten restless and he spun the deckchair around so he got a view of Sehun’s dorm again. He peered around curiously and Sehun just looked at him.

“I feel like I know nothing about you,” Jongin asked then, his warm eyes set on Sehun.

Sehun wanted to say that there’s really not much to know, that Jongin was sadly mistaken if he wanted some kind of inspiring backstory or a list of hobbies and talents. He would’ve said that if it wasn’t for the hopeful glint in Jongin’s eyes. Sehun didn’t want to let him down.

“What do you want to know?” Sehun asked instead.

“Hmm,” Jongin tapped on his chin, “What’s your favorite movie?”

Sehun scanned his memory in search of an appropriate answer.

“Uh,” he said and thought about all the MCU movie marathons he’d had during his lifetime, “probably _Guardians of the Galaxy_ or _Infinity War_.”

Jongin’s face lit up as he recognized the titles.

“I loved those,” he said, “okay, what about music? What are you listening to right now?”

Sehun froze momentarily. What would Jongin think of him if he said he was listening to an openly gay artist who’s songs were primarily about his love life and boys? Sehun considered lying but he couldn’t come up with an answer so he decided to just say it.

“Troye Sivan,” Sehun attempted to say it with a neutral facial expression, “he… I like his music.”

Jongin didn’t seem to think it was very strange because he just nodded and sent Sehun another smile. He looked like he was going to ask something else but then he slowly shut his mouth and just nodded again. Sehun tried not to read too much into whatever that was.

“What about you?” Sehun asked.

“I like all kinds of music,” Jongin slumped down in his chair. Sehun could tell he had reached the point where he was officially too tired to continue working. “I really admire Michael Jackson, I like Hozier, Frank Ocean, Billie Eilish.”

Sehun wished he had some intelligent reply to that but all he could do was nod his head. Jongin was looking at him now, his gaze drowsy and his eyelids heavy. He looked so small like this.

It was a little frustrating, not knowing what it was about Jongin that made him seem so surreal but he had a hard time accepting that he was sitting right here with him. If Sehun reached his hand out he would be able to touch Jongin’s tousled brown hair and maybe run his fingers through it if he wanted to. Sehun gulped. He felt… unworthy of Jongin’s attention. Jongin deserved friends who could mirror his enthusiasm and his joyful spirit. He deserved friends who could accompany him and make sure he had a fun night. He was the type of boy who was charming and that made you feel special for hanging out with him. Sehun knew that, and he still didn’t know why he was pursuing this friendship. Jongin probably thought he was a loser.

“I’m gonna go get the clothes,” Sehun whispered and he thought Jongin must’ve been asleep because his eyes were shutting and he didn’t respond.

A week had passed and Sehun didn’t know how to get Jongin out of his head. In the morning when he got up he could still picture Jongin sitting by his desk and typing his essay. It was intrusive — Jongin had no right to invade Sehun’s mind like this. To enter Sehun’s own territory and break the imaginary wall he had built between them by coming into Sehun’s dorm like that.

Sehun didn’t know why he was angry. None of this made any sense.

Another week passed and it was December. In three weeks he’d be allowed to go back home and meet his parents again, but not before the generous stack of exams that were piled up in the last week of the semester.

Figuring he’d regret it if he didn't start studying now, Sehun headed to a local coffee shop with his laptop to revise. At 4:19 PM Sehun entered the coffee shop and immediately wanted to go back out. Jongin was right there, sitting by a round table with a group of people and laughing at something one of them had said. Sehun really, really didn’t want to sit in a corner alone while Jongin was a few tables away, surrounded by friends. Of course, Jongin spotted him immediately and raised a hand in the air to greet him.

“Sehun!” he said. Jongin was dressed in a knitted dark-green sweater and Sehun waved back with a smile that felt more like a grimace.

What Sehun hadn’t expected, however, was for Jongin to get up and leave his friends, skittering towards Sehun who had forgotten how to breathe. Jongin’s smile made something in his stomach twist painfully and he hated it.

“What?” he asked, more defensively than he probably needed to.

Why was he angry _why?_

“I’ve been wanting to text you and ask,” Jongin started and he took a step closer, reaching his hand out and placing it on Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun’s heart might’ve stopped for a while, he wasn’t sure. “if you wanna hang out some time? As a thank you, for, you know.”

It really shouldn’t have been a big deal but Sehun could feel his heart sinking into his stomach. _As a thank you_. Jongin was gonna hang out with him because he felt like he owed it to him. Wasn’t that exactly what Sehun had been suspecting all along? Sehun glanced over Jongin’s shoulder towards his friends who were watching the two of them with curiosity. This was Jongin’s world, coffee shops with friends and sunshine and beautiful smiles and there he was, softly touching Sehun’s shoulder and inviting him to hang out as a thank you.

Sehun drew in a sharp breath.

“You don’t owe me anything, Jongin,” Sehun said and he hoped that Jongin couldn’t hear the hurt in his voice because it was childish, so _childish_, and yet he couldn’t stop the rage that spread within him, “You don’t have to be nice to me because you feel like you owe me.”

“But I want to,” Jongin’s smile didn’t budge.

“Jongin,” Sehun pleaded, “I don’t have the energy for this.”

Jongin looked confused and Sehun didn’t blame him. Nothing Sehun said ever made any sense. Without giving him a chance to respond, Sehun sighed and headed back out of the coffee shop and let the biting cold of the air soothe the fire in him.

  
Jongin called him that afternoon but Sehun didn't respond. He texted him throughout the week but Sehun didn’t have the heart to block him.

He had made a fool out of himself, he knew that. Jongin and his friends had probably laughed at him when he left like that. Sehun just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.   
  
“You good?” his roommate asked one day when Sehun was laying in bed and staring into the ceiling with the melancholic tune of a Lana Del Rey song playing in the background. Sehun turned towards his roommate and blinked as if he’d been transported back to reality.

“Yeah, why?”

“You’ve been kinda freaking me out lately,” the guy, whose name was Jongdae said with a frown on his face as he leaned against the door, about to head out, “did you get dumped or something?”

Sehun slid his legs off the bed and sat up on the side, letting out a yawn as he shook his head no.

“It’s not like that,” Sehun mumbled and looked down at his fuzzy socks.

“Well, whatever it is, I hope you get through it. You’re honestly scaring me,” Jongdae said with a light laugh.

Sehun glared at him and rolled his eyes.

“Rude, but alright. I appreciate your concern.”

A week was left until exams and Sehun was headed to the campus library to pick up a copy of a textbook. This time when he stumbled into Jongin, the boy was alone, perched on a desk in the corner of the library with a bunch of notebooks spread out in front of him. Sehun recognized that look of deep concentration that he had when he was writing his essay that night in Sehun’s dorm. It felt like deja-vu when Sehun stared at him from the distance, like somebody looking at the fine details of an intricate painting. Jongin paused his work to stretch his arms, eyes landing on Sehun.

“Hey,” Jongin said and his smile was still there, though it was slightly subdued, “can we talk?”

Sehun might be awkward and generally lacked social skills but he wasn’t an asshole. He put his backpack on the floor by the bench and wordlessly slid into the seat opposite of Jongin.

“I understand,” Jongin sighed and Sehun’s heart clenched because his eyes looked a little sad, “I get why you think that I only invited you because I felt like I owed you. And I’m sorry that it seemed that way.”

Sehun held his breath. Jongin’s attention was directed completely towards him, his eyes set on Sehun as he leaned over the desk a bit to narrow some of the distance between them.

“At first I didn’t get it. I thought you were mad at me,” Jongin let out a breathy laugh, “I’m sorry for blowing up your phone.”

A corner of Sehun’s lips tugged upwards a bit. _Apology accepted_.

“Then I realized that you might've misread my intentions,” Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed and Sehun could tell that he was genuinely upset by this, “and I wanted to clarify things.”

Sehun forced himself to breathe.

“I liked hanging out with you and I wanna do it again, not because I feel like I owe you but because I like _you_. I don’t want you to think I’m some douche that’s full of himself and… I wanna be your friend.”

Sehun’s heart was thundering now.

“O-oh,” he stammered, mentally slapping himself.

“Are you okay?” Jongin was smiling now and he reached a hand out to place it on top of Sehun’s on the table. His hand was warm and Sehun had to suppress a shudder because Jongin had just reached through the invisible wall between them. He had no idea how he was gonna be Jongin’s friend when he could barely function in his presence anymore.

“Yeah,” Sehun breathed, “I… would love to be your friend.”

Jongin’s smile when Sehun said that was so bright it could probably blind him. Sehun felt his heart aching in his chest because Jongin was so, _so_ beautiful. Before he knew it Sehun found himself returning the smile. A warm feeling spread in his chest and he knew, he _knew_ he was screwed because he was definitely falling for Jongin but he couldn’t stop himself either. Jongin with his wonderful smile and his gentle touch. Jongin with his irresistible charm and his soothing deep voice.

“Perfect,” Jongin smiled.


End file.
